damaged people gravitate to damaged people
by TWDnewbie
Summary: meeting on the highway into Atlanta, British girl Rachael meets the Dixon brothers and follows them and their group to the top of the woods to attempt to survive the walkers. Trouble ensues and drama follows a dark story full of romance adventure and a strong independent female who falls in love battling with her emotions. (my first fan fiction please be kind!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hii! this is my first ever story and truth be told i don't even know if its any good! i pretty much just knocked it up at work and loved writing it. any suggestions are welcome but please be kind! Its gonna be a slow burner and dark but i am trying to write from the perspective of a strong female character not one that necessarily depends on a man but at the same time does fall in love.**

 **As with all fan fictions i don't own anything and all rights belong to The Walking dead, i am just a fan with an over active imagination! lots of love xxxx**

Damaged people gravitate to damaged people - Norman Reedus

It had been almost two hours being held up on the road trying to get into Atlanta, Rachael had never considered even going back to Atlanta but with the promise of safety and military protection she had no choice. She impatiently tapped her thumb on the wheel of her car quietly singing to the song on the radio not really paying much attention to her surroundings snapping out of her day dream as people started exiting their cars and began walking over the woods down the hill on the right hand side, the music on her radio turned to white noise and never came back on, furrowing her brow she undid her seatbelt and pulled her long silver blonde hair back into a tight ponytail, pulled out a menthol cigarette from her leather jacket and she too stepped out her car. Looking around still confused fumbling for a lighter she felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Here lemme get that for you. You all alone their toots? Don't you know the worlds went to shit? Names Merle and over there skulking about is my brother Daryl" Rachael looked at Merle and then to Daryl. She wouldn't have pegged them for brothers but at the same time she saw loyalty between them. Daryl stood taller than Merle with messy brown hair with chiseled features, he looked tough but at the same time stand offish as if he was holding back, almost shy. Merle was smaller than his brother but just as broad shoulder wise he looked tough and acted tough full of confidence, if Rachael had to guess Merle was the older brother and quite obviously the leader and Daryl's boss.

"Erm hey, Rachael and yeah all on my lonesome, you know whats going on here then?" she said taking a long draw from her cigarette but just as Merle was about to answer a tall burly man wearing a police baseball hat walked over to them.

"Right i've been speaking with the rest and I think its best we move onto higher ground, theirs no safe zone the city has been destroyed we've just watched the military bomb the whole town, I'm moving the rest of the group up now you coming?" The policeman looked at Merle and then to Daryl, Daryl nodded and began walking his bike onto the bed of their truck.

"Sugartits here is coming too" Merle said nodding his head to Rachael as she sat nervously puffing away on her cigarette till there was nothing left.

"Erm names Rachael actually not the other thing" offering her hand out to the officer

"Shane. The more the merrier, jump back in your car darling and follow these two rednecks and I will introduce you to the rest of the group."

Daryl shot Shane a look of disgust at being called redneck but kept quiet and then glanced back to the girl. She could only be maybe 25 and little over 5 ft, he couldn't help wonder why someone so young and quite pretty was doing all alone in this predicament, where was her boyfriend, friends and family? Even he had Merle and he wasn't exactly friendly and warm like he guessed the new addition to the group was.

"Darlina over here will drive your car up why dont you come and ride up with me toots?"

"erm no its okay i'll drive up myself but thanks though hun" and with that she stepped back into her car sighed turned the keys pumped the gas and turned off onto the grass and began following Shanes SUV off road and up hills by passing many obstacles on the way. She couldn't believe she was so willingly following a group of strangers of around 5 cars into the darkened woods but she knew she was alone and if things had gotten as bad she thought they had, their was safety in numbers and they all seemed nice enough, well hopefully. Shane seemed nice enough and seemed to know what he was doing and she hoped he would be able to protect them from whatever was going on, plus it appeared he was informed and she was sure to press him for more information later. Merle seemed okay, she felt a little uncomfortable about how friendly he was and how although he tried he never seemed to look her in the eyes but instead was looking all over her body like a piece of meat but then their was Daryl who for the whole 15 minutes they had met hadn't taken his eyes off her but only looking into her eyes and features less in a perverted way and more curiously admiring.

After around nearly 45 minutes of slowly driving up hill to the highest point they could reach, the front car signalled for everyone to slowly park up. One by one people emerged from their cars, Rachael was last to do so and seemingly the only one on her own but seeing more woman and children appear made her feel safe and although she did grab her knife and slide it into the side of her black worn cowboy boots. She made her way to the rest of the group and like everyone else her eyes fell on Shane who she had met down on the high way.

"Okay Atlanta has gone, we watched as the military sent planes over the city and dropped bombs over it, its gone no safe haven any more. For now we are on our own, but we're gonna knuckle down get over this shit"

Rachael cleared her throat, "yeah but what's happened? Like I don't understand? I saw people biting and eating other people and then those people got up...and..." it was then her voice broke and reality sunk in, she was all alone surrounded by strangers who all seemed to have someone and here she was standing alone. She bowed her head as a tear ran down her cheek and she felt an arm slide around her as the woman who had been standing next to Shane pulled her into a hug, Rachael felt everyone awkwardly look away except one pair of eyes fixated on her, Daryl's. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her with pity or disgust.

Shane coughed loudly bringing everyones attention back to him as he began to explain what he knew about the monsters that had been attacking and that the only way they were gonna get through this was together and it was then they began to formulate a plan. As very few of the group had tents it had been decided to sleep in cars for tonight and tomorrow a small group would go out and try find some food, shelter, medical, toiletries and anything that could be used as weapons.

Rachael looked around at the group, people seemed uneasy. It looked as if she wasn't the only one who felt uneasy as she shifted from foot to foot. Eventually though people finally started talking quietly and started to introduce themselves. She noticed the eyes that had previously been on her had moved away and Daryl had moved away from the group with his brother as he began trying to start make a fire.

A woman with short cut grey hair began walking towards her with her young daughter, she greeted Rachael with a warm smile and held out her hand. "Hi the names Carol, and this here is Sophia, Rachael right?" She nodded back to Carol shaking her hand "Shane was saying your on your own? Well thats my husband over there Ed, he's a bit of a survival nut we have everything and more. Your always more than welcome to stay with us if needs be" Rachael smiled back at Carol and said thanks, she looked up to see Ed glare at them and instantly she got a bad feeling about him but she didn't dare show it. One by one the group came and introduced themselves first was the group in the RV, Rachael liked them a lot and found herself talking to them a lot as Dale and Jim helped put her at ease along with the two sisters that travelled with them, Andrea and Amy. The Morales family were next, although they seemed lovely but just like Rachael had been at first were really uneasy and still kept close together and always kept their two younger children beside them and didn't even introduce them. T-dog and Jacqui helped carry blankets from everyone's car as people began sitting round the fire that Daryl had successfully made and Rachael found her self sitting next to the woman who had put her arms round her earlier in the evening who she found was called Lori.

Rachael pulled her knees close to her chest as she pulled the thick red plaid blanket around her, the group had been sharing supplies they all had and Carol and Jacqui had been warming up soup for everyone. Once everyone had a share of the watery chicken soup they all started swapping stories about themselves in hope of attempting to forget about the flesh eating monsters that had been sweeping the city and plaguing their minds. It was then she felt it again, the eyes burning into her but this time it wasn't Daryl it was Carols husband Ed. He was looking at her like a piece of meat, but with sheer lust and disgust all rolled into one. It was her turn to speak and still she could feel his eyes baring down on her it wasn't until Daryl coughed loudly and glared at Ed who dropped his stare and went back to lighting a cigarette.

"Well I guess you all guessed i'm not from around here, i'm English from a small town outside of the north called Whitby. Not much going on there and when my parents passed away I had a little bit of money left to me so I sold my house my care and I bought a one way ticket to America with the plan of driving across the country until my Visa ran out. That was last week so I never even made it out of Atlanta, I had intended on never staying in one place too long and just travelling but then all this happened and here I am. Some adventure huh? You are all the first people i've actually spoken too since landing in the US never made any friends in the week I have been here either. So you could say I really am all alone. Sorry im awful at telling stories."

Rachael had never pulled out a pack of smokes so quick before in her life she felt incredibly awkward uncomfortable and like everyone was judging her or even worse pitying her. She remembered quickly she hadn't got a lighter but as she looked up she realised sensing her awkwardness Shane had already began talking about him, Lori and Carl, who turns out wasn't his son and Lori wasn't his wife. Although he did look at them like they were. She liked Shane, she liked how he looked at her protectively even though they had only just met. Still fiddling with a unlit cigarette she felt something hit her foot looking down was a silver lighter that Daryl had thrown to her, she lit it and took a long drag from her cigarette wiping away at a small tear trying to escape from her bright green eyes. She threw the lighter back to Daryl and nodded back at her mouthed thanks.

One by one everyone started to move back to their cars and shortly it was only Merle, Rachael, Shane and Daryl left. Ed minutes ago had, had an argument with Carol and in Rachael's opinion he had been awful to her but no one felt it was their place to say anything, not yet anyway. Carol and Sophia had gotten into their car to sleep and Ed had told them to "Fuck off" and went skulking off to the woods muttering more profanities as he went. Ten minutes went by and Ed still wasn't back Shane stretched shuck his head and stood up.

"Well, I guess I best go and look for that idiot, I told everyone to stay close if he comes back before me tell him to stay put, I want to talk to him. Daryl, Merle will you mind putting the fire to a low light, Rachael go get some shut eye its gonna be a long day tomorrow." And with that Shane pulled out his gun and began making his way into the woods after Ed.

"Night" Rachael said as she made her way over to her car. Daryl did nothing but nod his head towards her but Merle began walking towards her, "Why don't you let old Merle here walk you to your car sweetness and maybe I could even keep you warm and protect you from the big bad eh?"

"Merle get back here and help me will ya!" Daryl called out to his brother, as Merle snaked away from Rachael and back over to Daryl, she was sure she heard Merle hit Daryl in the arm and tell him off for cock blocking him. She smiled to herself and climbed into the back seat trying to shut her eyes pulling her knees up her chest and using a spare jumper as a pillow. She had just slipped into a deep sleep when the nightmare began, the images she had witnessed of walkers attacking people, ripping out organs throats and tearing people apart plagued her conscious. The walkers turned and followed her plunging its rotten teeth into her neck as she felt blood fill her mouth choking not able to breathe. She awoke straight away jumped bolt up right sweating even though it was little over 10 degrees outside. She grabbed at her neck making sure it had all just been a dream but immediately she felt claustrophobic and needed to just get out of the car and make herself feel better.

She had no idea how long she had been sleeping for but no one seemed to be around which was perfect as the last thing she wanted was the group she barely knew see her have a panic attack. She pulled her leather jacket right the way up and pulled the blanket round her like a cape and made her way from the cars to the open space. Daryl and Merle had left the fire burning lowly as not to attract attention and as she still had no lighter she made her way over to the fire and lit her cigarette and began walking slowly towards to the woods. Not really wanting to go into them but at the same time wanted some sort of cover in case anyone was peaking out their car. Leaning with her back to a tree she took in slow deep breathes while still smoking away at her menthol cigarette. She smiled to herself knowing while suffering panic attacks she really should be trying to rest her lungs but here she was smoking away, but it was working. Her heart was beginning to calm and she was finally able to regain her breathe as she puffed away savouring every last drag. It was then in a lull of peacefulness she felt it cold hard hand grab at her waist just as she was about to scream the other knocked the cigarette from her mouth and covered her mouth stopping her from screaming out. She was dragged back into the wood unable to move or fight back as someone much stronger and taller than her had her pinned to their body. She knew it wasn't a walker but who was it?

What was only maybe a minute and only maybe 200 metres into the wood felt like miles and hours for Rachael until finally she was released then slammed hard against a tree. Horrible grey eyes staring back her, Ed.

"Hello sweetness, waiting for me eh? I know you've been giving old Ed the eyes since you joined us." He licked his lips as Rachael stared blankly at her attacker still unable to make a noise as he still covered her mouth. He looked her up and down like she was a prize poodle examining every inch of her body, he had already ripped away her blanket which lay on the floor in a muddy heap and had slowly began unzipping her leather jacket and began ripping at the top she was wearing underneath thus exposing her bare chest to the elements. Its then she began to fight back trying to do anything she could to stop this from happening but thats when Ed moved his hands from her mouth and up to her pony tail on the top of her head pulling her towards him then slamming her hard against the tree. She felt her whole body shatter and she especially felt her head smack hard against the tree feeling something warm and wet run down from the back of her head down the back of her neck. With Ed's hands still on her hair she screamed out help crying into the darkness. What felt like forever as Ed put his hands back on her mouth and back on her chest she heard a small snap of a twig behind where Ed stood, Ed being too fascinated with keeping her quiet while at the same time trying to unbutton his own pants didn't hear it.

Just as it was almost too late the moonlight shone on Shane and Daryl's faces as Shane took the butt of his gun and threw it hard into Ed's temple sending him flying and falling down like a sack of bricks. As Ed fell Rachael did too as he was the only thing keeping her up as when he had hit her it really knocked all her energy out of her, Daryl uncomfortable with the whole situation and reeling with anger began kicking Ed several times in the stomach dragging him up by the scruff of his collar and then knocking him straight back down again. Daryl in his past had seen far too many woman knocked about by scum like Ed.

Shane had covered Rachael back up and had swept her up into his arms as she silently sobbed "Stop, Daryl. Stop. Pick him up and get that low life back to camp leave him at the fire I think we need to have a word with him, I'll take Rachael back then I want you to sit with her." And without another word the men began walking back to camp, dragging a half conscious Ed and carrying a stunned Rachael. The walk back to camp was quick and although fully conscious she just didn't feel real, she didn't feel like this was happening to her. It wasn't until Shane had carefully placed her in the car and Daryl had been made to sit with her that the first tear escaped he eyes as the pain in the back of her head seared through her body.

She had already gathered that Daryl was a man of few words and crying woman obviously made him feel uncomfortable so instead he reached inside his pocket pulling out two cigarettes and a lighter, he lit both of them then handed one to Rachael turning to her. He took a long drag looking at her, bit his lip and then finally spoke. "Shouldn't be going out there on ya own you 'no" She looked down embarrassed by what had happened, she never needed rescued before and here she was first night in the worse situation possible absolute damsel in distress, not her style.

"So did he? Y'no?" She shook her head continuing to look down embarrassed she raised her hand to her head and undid the high pony tail letting her waist length silver hair out, shaking it feeling for where Ed had cut her head, she hissed when she felt it.

"Turn around" Daryl ordered to her as he noticed exactly what she was doing. He pulled his torch to get a better look and began examining the back of her head.

"looks worse than it is 'cos of ya hair being so light and tha, but it will be okay just needs cleaned up 'ang on." And with that he got up and went to his truck.

In doing so he must have woken up Merle who had obviously demanded to know what was going on as she seen Merle storming off down to fire pit where Shane was "talking" with Ed. Daryl returned back with a rag, water and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Here, drink" he commanded holding the bottle of Jack Daniels out to her. He wet the rag and waited for to take a drink before he began cleaning out the wound of dirt from the tree and began rubbing the red blood out of her hair. She hissed in pain as he returned the rag back to her wound, "Seriously. Drink." Well, you obviously weren't a nurse in a previous life Rachael thought to herself about Daryl's bedside manner or lack of. By the time Daryl had finished she was feeling rather tipsy and had completely stopped crying. She looked back up at Daryl and muttered thanks handing the bottle back to him as he took a long swing of the drink. "Y'no he will never do tha again? If it wasn't for the woman and her kid he wouldn't even be back 'ere. But he didn't get like tha far did he?"

"No, I thought he would. But thanks you and Shane really saved me y'no" and with that she went to give Daryl a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. But he could see what she was doing and she had never seen someone move so quick as Daryl did avoiding her kiss. He turned his head away from her so he was out of reach bending over and picking two more cigarettes lighting them handing her one and then began making his way out of her car. "I'll be watchin' 'im don't worry. Get some sleep Rach. G'Night." and with that Daryl walked off to where his brother and Shane were. She was still warm from all the Jack Daniels in her system but she did notice Daryl had left her a fresh blanket which she wrapped herself up in and smoked the rest of her cigarette before lying down pulling the blanket over her face shutting her eyes she took a deep breath in smelling the musky smell and cologne realising this was Daryl's blanket that he had left for her and although she had only known him no more than 12 hours he had saved her life, protected her, tended for her and even gave her his blanket. But in the same 12 hours he had shown how uncomfortable he was with her as she had only tried to show gratitude. She took another deep breathe of his smell and began to slowly drift off to sleep for the first time in a long time she didn't wake up having another nightmare. She still felt eyes on her the whole time except this time it wasn't Ed's lustful gaze or the dead eyes of a walker it was the protective stares of the three men who had fought her battle for her tonight, Shane, Merle and the most welcome of them all Daryl. She wasn't going to ever give them a reason to think of her as weak again, she was a fighter not a victim, and for the first time since this happened she definitely felt like they had hope, they were going to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! once again i don't** **own anything etc. This was a bit more of a filler chapter for me I didn't** **quite know how to introduce Glen and i was a bit more busy at work so it was hard for me to fit it in today BUT if you have any suggestions** **on** **what happens next id love to know where you want this to go. Also wondering what you think of our original character Rachael? Enjoy!**

 **chapter 2**

Daryl hadn't slept that night and instead he had sat on the bonnet of his truck smoking cigarettes and making his way through the bottle of Jack Daniels he had previously shared with the new arrival, Rachael. He was annoyed at the whole situation of last night, why had he even got involved. But he was especially annoyed he had allowed himself to protect some stupid bitch who he hadn't known for more than 12 hours and who quite clearly was gonna weigh the group down. What was he playing at? But at the same time he felt drawn to her, he didn't know why and he particular didn't want too but he felt like he needed to make sure she was okay. Maybe it was her stupid hair he thought to himself. Who has silver hair? Idiot.

Rachael was last to wake still exhausted from the night before and still cradling a huge lump on the back of her head and very bruised shoulders with scratches all down her stomach. Instead of jumping up to start the day, she lay there in a day dream trying so desperately to block out the images of last night. She had made a promise to herself, she wasn't a victim but she just couldn't seem to want to face anyone just yet anyway. She was so embarrassed and conscious of what had happened, It was then she heard a slight knock on the window that dragged her out of hole of self loathing, Shane stood looking in through the condensation on the window. She flattened her hair that was still damp from where Daryl had washed the blood out of her hair the night before and sat up opening the door.

"Morning sleepy head, just wanted to check in on you" He said sitting down in the back of her car, "Were gonna start breakfast soon and then split into groups and start formulating a plan, I've spoke to Daryl and Merle and we aren't going to tell anyone about last night, unless you want us too. Ed knows to keep away from you and I think after I had a little talk with him he won't be coming near me either so stick close by kiddo" Rachael smiled back at Shane, she was so grateful for what they had done for her and she was pleased he wasn't telling anyone either. She had begun plaiting her long hair into two braids, one on either side of her hair turning to Shane, "You do know I'm 25! I know I look it but I'm not a child" she said with a smile, she was used to people mistaking her for a teenager, she was forever having to carry ID with her if she wanted to have a drink or a smoke. "But thanks so much, I still can't believe it really happened y'no? But thats good and hopefully it will stay like that and I will never have to think about it again, but yeah lemme get changed and ill come join everyone" She expressed her thanks to Shane and pulled him into a tight hug, with that he exited the car and Rachael started pulling out some clothes to replace the ripped top from last night. She kept her ripped tight black jeans on pulling her socks and cowboy boots back on, while rummaging around in her bag it was then she realised everything she owned was mostly black so she just pulled out the first top she found, it was just surprise surprise a simple black vest top that once again she paired with her leather studded jacket. Grabbing another pack of cigarettes from her bag putting them in her pocket and just like before sliding her knife back into the side of her boots with a deep breath she counted to 5 then stood up out of her car and eventually made her way out the car and over to the rest of the group.

Shane had been waiting for her and had her sit down next to Merle, it was as if Merle knew exactly what she was thinking as he had already handed her a lighter before she had even pulled her first smoke of the day out of it out of her fresh box, gratefully she took it and placed her cigarette in-between her lips as she pursed them around it and used the purple clipper to light it, she welcomed first drag of the day, she couldn't help but think what she would do for a hot cup off coffee from Starbucks with some sugary syrup, but that wasn't ever gonna be a luxury she would enjoy anytime soon. It had been decided that a small group would hit the Walmart down the road before anyone else looted it or before it got over run with walkers. Shane, Morales and T-dog had all volunteered to go, which left plenty of jobs for everyone else, Merle's job was to keep an eye on Ed, Daryl's was to go hunting and also to secure the perimeter, while everyone else's job was to bring all the supplies to the middle of the camp and start moving the cars in a circle so that when they got their tents they could have some sort of wall round them for protection. Once everyone had started moving around getting ready to leave its then Rachael approached Shane arms crossed and determined face on, "I wanna go, I wanna come with you to get more supplies." She demanded.

"Rachael, I don't think thats wise, and anyway we got it covered. Plus Merle is gonna be there to keep Ed away also so..." before he could finish she had cut him off.

"No! It's not that, I'm capable I really am, Im quick, fast and I know I didn't last night but really, I CAN handle myself I promise you that. Honest. Please I promise I wont be a burden, if I am send me out and ill sit in the car" Shane scratched his head then rubbed the back of his neck, he could stop her from coming but they could use another pair of eyes and with that he agreed to let her come and told her to grab her things and meet them in the car. Deciding she had everything she pulled the knife from her boot and slide it onto her waist belt and began striding triumphantly to the car. Well, at least they don't think I am completely useless, she thought to herself as made her way to the passenger side of Shane's SUV.

Just as Daryl was picking up his cross bow to make his way into the woods out of the corner of his eye he saw the silver haired girl walking over to the car with a smile on her face. Why? He thought to himself, that girls gonna get herself killed, not that he cared of course, he was just convinced she was gonna be some sort of inconvenience to him and that didn't sit well with him. Fuck it and fuck her he thought as he kicked the dirt and marched off into the woods without a word.

It didn't take long before the small group arrived at Shane's car and they all got in began making their way back down through the wood and back onto the main road. They were able to get down much quicker than the 45 minutes it took them to get back up with it being daylight, but nevertheless it wasn't a comfy ride with it being off road and several times Rachael felt her bruised back and wounded head smack off the head rest and seat of the car, but it wasn't long till the sight of the highway came into view. Shane slowed the car right the way down to a slow crawl to make sure nothing was around or following them and when they knew it was safe they turned away from Atlanta and began making their way towards the Walmart just 15 minutes down the road.

Even though Rachael hadn't been in Atlanta long she was thinking the exact same as the rest of them, how eerier it was to see such a busy road with barely anyone on it. They would occasionally see the odd walker along the way and they would take it in turns to stop the car get out and make a quick silent kill. Shane was yet to let Rachael do this and she was sharp getting impatient, she kicked herself for showing him her weakness the night before if only she hadn't been frozen in fear and fought back. She was strong and she definitely knew how to defend herself but she knew he meant well, she was just going to have to prove that she had a right to be there and was strong enough to be an asset not a nuisance.

They were pulling up just outside Walmart and they had all decided the best way to do this was to use knives, bats and any other item they could use for an ammo-less kill. They parked the car a few hundred feet away from the entrance got out the car weapons in the air forming a circle back to back they moved in unison eyes darting all over the place, from the abandoned vehicles, over turned shopping carts to the blood that marked the pavement. Their was definite signs of walkers having been there earlier and also signs that they weren't the first looters either but for now it appeared they were all alone. Once at the entrance of the shop Rachael was pushed to the back as T-dog hit his bat off the metal frame of the door and it was then they waited. It may have only been seconds but it felt like hours, each one holding their breath praying not to see the dead eyes of a walker glaring back at them with nothing but hunger and desire to eat you limb from limb. It was quiet and then crash the ugly dead eyes of a walker could be seen chomping at the bit to get to one of them human blood bags in front of it. Rachael had seen it first as the guys had been lulled into thinking no one else was there and had already lowered their weapons, but by the time they had turned their head and raised them again she had already pulled her arm back and jumped from her tip toes to come down hard on the walker right between its eyes killing it instantly, they had heard the break of it's decaying skull under her metal knife as the dark congealed blood poured down its face and onto her knife. There was no way the guys if they had of noticed it would have let her deal with it but at the same time she had made a little more progress in Shane's eyes as regaining her credibility. But nevertheless she smiled at her achievement and kicked the walker away.

Once more for good measure T-dog hit his bat one last time off the door, but this time no one came and they were all good to go. Each one of them took a shopping cart while Morales waited at the door to keep watch over everyone and make sure nothing came in or out without them knowing. They had all decided clothes, tents, food and medication was the main things for Rachael and T-dog to obtain while Shane made his way straight for the hunting part at the back, he knew that he wasn't gonna be able to get any handguns but riffles, knives and other hunting equipment would come in handy for not only protecting against walkers but he hoped they would be able to do some more hunting as well.

Rachael thought it was weird to be pushing a cart down the aisle and not even looking at the prices of anything, between her and T-dog she said she would go and get all the toiletries and clothes for everyone while he took care of the food and camping equipment, and then they would together wait for Shane and get the medication from the pharmacy together as it was in a different part of the building. She had already made a nice collection of clothes that was left over, they weren't by any means fashionable but she was sure the collection of plaid shirts and denim for everyone would have them all looking redneck chic! Making her way to the toiletries she literally stuck out her hand and just threw everything that was left straight into her cart. Soap, deodorant, shampoo, razors and feminine hygiene items were her main priority leaving all the useless items of hair dye, hairspray etc untouched. Although she couldn't resist picking up a few bits of make up for the woman in the group and some extra for her. T dog had finished at the same time as Shane and had begun walking over to them they all had rather full carts except Shane who was only to obtain 4 riffles but had plenty of ammo for the guns the group had back at the camp but had an abundance of knives. They left the carts with Morales and picked up a shopping basket each walking back through the shop and past the hunting aisle and down to the back of the shop where the pharmacy was It had been a pretty well stocked and they were all able to fill their basket full of rubbing alcohol, bandages, gauze, antibiotics, painkillers and other tablets that they took hoping someone back at camp would have an idea what they could be used for too.

They were making excellent time and they had begun to load everything back into the car, they were just glad they had taken Shane's larger SUV as their loot had been extremely successful and it was sharp filling up nicely especially with the amount of food T-dog had managed to obtain, however they had managed to get some luxury items as well, such as cigarettes, a few bottles of vodka and whiskey, which when T-dog put them in the car he got a almighty disapproving look off Shane but he had simply responded, "Cleaning out wounds and antithetic and shit, promise" holding his hands up and some much needed coffee and chocolate. They had all smiled as he loaded them in and for a split second it just felt like a normal afternoon doing the weekly food shop.

It was then thought that they heard the hurried foot steps sprinting in their direction, they had already rang to the doors of the car and jumped in when a young man begun running towards them, sweat dripping down his face from his green baseball hat, he was bright red as if he had been running a marathon and he looked weighed down with the large pack on his back. Nowadays there was only one thing people ran like that from and that was walkers, and considering how scared he looked it wasn't just one or two. Shane had already revved the engine ready to floor the accelerator and get them away from the danger but Rachael stopped him and begged him to wait for the man and take him with us. He looked around at the two men in the back waiting to seek approval to stay or to go but when they too said to wait Rachael flew her door open and without any introductions she slung the man into the front seat with his pack as she dove into the back, without giving anyone so much of a chance to adjust thats when they saw their first heard, over 30 walkers come round the corner of the Walmart. Shane floored the car and they all jolted forward but they were out of sight and out of mind of the walkers in no more than a few minutes.

They all took a few moments to catch their breathe and Rachael picked herself off T-dogs knee and plonked herself in the middle of the two men, The man in the baseball hat turned around and although couldn't get his breath8 he tried time after time to plead his thanks to the group. Eventually he spoke,"thank you, thank you so much. I had just begun walking to the Walmart when I must have made a noise and then they followed me and I just couldn't get rid of them. Sorry I talk to much, names Glen i'm all on my own the motel I was staying in got attacked and I just ran." They all looked at him taking in his panicked but sorrowful look, it was obvious like everyone else he had seen what these monsters could do and like most of them he had probably seen love ones be killed by them also. One by one they introduced themselves telling him about the camp and the other members of the camp, they finally pulled off from the high way and began driving up the hill back up to camp. Rachael and Glen talked nervously as Shane kept shooting glances at the back seat through his rearview mirror just checking to make sure everything was okay.

She could tell Shane wasn't just a policeman in his previous job but he carried it over into this new world as well, she had so much respect for him on how he took charge over things and how he had protected the full group and not just her. She knew that without him they all probably would have been sat around the fire without a Scooby Doo on what to do. It took about half an hour until they reached the camp as it had slowly begun to get dark and as Shane stopped the car they all felt their stomach grumble as none of them had eaten since breakfast.

They were all welcomed back with open arms, it had been the first run out for the camp and it had been a success, Morales was greeted by his wife and children who hurried him back over to the fire for cuddles and kisses with the children, T-dog had already began unloading the supplies into the correct piles along with Jim and Dale taking out the tents and distributing all the camping equipment to each person so they all had a matt or cot to lie on along with sleeping bags and some were even given pillows. Shane had begun handing out the riffles giving one to Dale, T-dog, Morales and leaving one for himself. Rachael guessed as the men sorted out all the 'manly' tasks she took it upon on herself to get a few of the luxury items and began introducing Glen to everyone. They all took a liking to the Korean, he was chatty open and seemed genuinely interested in everything people said to him, Dale took an instant liking to him, boy that man could talk for England Rachael thought. She then went round giving the girls the make up she had taken, some declined like Carol but she had a feeling that was down to Ed and some almost ripped it out her hand like Andrea and Amy.

While at Walmart she had grabbed a few extra items as a thanks to the Dixon brothers, she made her way gingerly over towards them as she saw Merle push Ed away and watched as he skulked away to his tent dragging Carol along him, Rachael made a mental note to investigate that later.

"So you decided you fancied being a hero today then sugar tits?" Merle asked as she plonked herself on the hard floor beside him and Daryl.

"What can I say, i'm tougher than I look and stronger than I acted last night, you'll see! Also i'll make a deal with you, if you stop calling me sugar tits I might just have something in this bag that you might just like"

"Unless it's a nice piece of ass old Merle here isn't interested." Daryl just sat their in silence biting his thumb looking between Merle and the floor but Rachael was sure she saw him role his eyes at that comment.

"Right fine whatever but this is just to say thank you to you both," she pulled out a similar bottle of Jack Daniel's to the one Daryl had shared with her the night before, a few pack of smokes that she had picked up that weren't menthol and lastly she went back into her back and pulled out a circular tube and handed them to Daryl. "Here this is for you, I noticed before you left you had a crossbow I saw the arrows when we were in Walmart, Shane must have missed them and I saw them and thought of you so I put them in my bag."

Handing them over Daryl turned them over in his hand and then mumbled thanks, he genuinely was grateful but he didn't care enough to really show it, did he care though? Of course he did but he wasn't about to let some dumb girl think that, especially with his brother so close. Rachael was content with the thanks from both of them smiled and reached back into her bag and pulled out a menthol cigarette.

"Also got myself a new lighter so I don't have to annoy you both every five minutes."

And with that she lit her cigarette and squeezed Merle on the shoulder and began walking over to Lori and Jacqui who were cooking the groups dinner of whatever Daryl had caught previously that day. She stood looking around at the group everyone seemed busy, whether it be interacting with one another, setting everyones tents up or sorting out supplies and patrol. Rachael smiled the group had gotten through 24 hours and bonds and connections had already began, and its then she felt the eyes back on her but this time it was the welcome ones, the bright blue eyes belonging to Daryl that were watching her as she stood staring around at the camp beaming to herself.


End file.
